Stark Trek
by Flapdragon473
Summary: The daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts is a determined individual. So when Rosalina decides to go to the Vulcan Science Academy, not even the Vulcan Ambassador himself can convince her to back down. With the help of her friend Spock, she battles to become the first human student at the VSA. Future spoilers for Star Trek 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I'm hoping to update at least once every two weeks, depending on school commitments. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

After the battle of New York and the events in London, the Avengers made a deal with the US government. To join a top-secret, government funded think tank, pooling resources and expertise to build a fleet of vessels to protect the earth from alien attack, using and improving alien technology. Tony Stark threw all his time and effort into the project; improving on and stabilising the arc reactor technology, developing weapons for the vacuum of space, and a JARVIS-like computer system able to logistically run large spaceships. The first ship was of Stark's design, sent off with a skeleton crew, pursuing signals being transmitted from deep space. Starfleet was born. First contact with Vulcan led to further improvements and vast knowledge of previously unexplored space. Collaborations with the Vulcan Science Academy brought unforeseen technological advancements to Earth, enabling the human race to travel further and faster than ever imagined.

Having spent so much of his time on the project, Tony Stark took an extended vacation- to marry Pepper Potts and raise a family. On the eve of Starfleet's first birthday, the Starks' daughter arrived. Raised by the Avengers and surrounded by Vulcans working with her father, Rosalina Stark was never going to be anything but brilliant. She excelled academically, her parents withdrawing her from education at age 8 to be home schooled. Black Widow and Hawkeye were Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint, teaching her all there was to know about weapons and combat. Uncle Steve taught history, Pepper allowing her daughter to assist with Stark Industries' accounts. But Bruce was her favourite. Science fascinated her, and the young girl brought out Banner's softer side. It was assumed by all who knew her, and indeed the general public, believed she would enter the Starfleet Academy and become a Science officer.

However, a spanner was thrown into the works in the form of the S'chn T'gai family. Ambassador Sarek's wife Amanda had been good friends with Pepper in high school and brought her son Spock for play-dates whenever they were on planet. Rosalina and Spock became fast friends, building various robots and miniature warp engines in Tony's home workshop. When Spock's studies started to keep him on Vulcan, the pair kept regular communication, discussing scientific theories and practicing for Rosalina's self-imposed Xenolinguistics exams. Their mothers spoke about their blossoming friendship and their respective husband's long work hours. As the years went by and Starfleet enrolment date loomed, Rosalina threw herself into her studies, locked in her room for days on end, replicating coffee and high energy foods. As Pepper became increasingly worried, both her husband and JARVIS convinced her all was well. It was on a rainy Saturday in Malibu that the cause of her hermit-like behaviour was revealed. Sat across the table from one another, both Tony and Pepper were equally surprised when their now 18 year old daughter walked into the room, Padd and replicator hamburger in hand, and sat down with them.

"So, how goes your latest project?" Tony chimed before taking a mouthful of fries from the bowl in front of him.

"Excellent. Perfectly on schedule and to a better quality than either of us initially foresaw" she replied bluntly.

Pepper looked to her husband suspiciously. "_Us?_ I thought you didn't know anything about it, Tony?"  
"I don't love. I assume you mean Spock, Rose?"

"Indeed." Lifting her eyes from the Padd, she continued. "As you named me Rosalina, would you possibly struggle all the way to the end? It would be greatly appreciated."

Tony looked to his wife, then his daughter, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"I meant no offence, father. I was merely stating my preference that you refer to me not by a nickname, but the one assigned to me at birth" Rosalina replied calmly. "I came down as I require your signatures for my university application."

"I thought you already got an acceptance from MIT sweetheart? Your father has been talking to the dean about you doing two degrees…"

"I do not intend to go there, mother. My preference is to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock has agreed to aid me in the application process, and the ambassador is pulling some strings for me."

Adopting a serious look, she stood to leave. Having shocked both her parents into silence- a feat in itself, Rosalina allowed herself a small smile as she turned to face the stairs. Another call with Spock had been scheduled for 1800 hours, and she had to read through her cover letter again. Anything other than perfection would be unacceptable. She did not intend to fail.

* * *

**Relatively fast-paced to give background for the character. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks for all the views- much appreciated! This chapter's a bit longer than the last one. None of the characters are mine, unfortunately. Except Rosalina.**

* * *

An afternoon in the gym with her Aunt Natasha was the perfect way to unwind. The Vulcans she would hopefully soon live with were famed for their superior strength, and if there was anything Rosalina hated, it was the feeling of inferiority. After telling Natasha of her plans to attend the Vulcan Science Academy at the beginning of the session, the spy had been suspiciously quiet. "Obviously processing the information and formulating a suitable response" Rosalina thought, dodging a punch and aiming a roundhouse kick at the other woman's head. After another ten minutes of gruelling hand-to-hand combat, Natasha called time out and the two went to get a drink. Sipping on their water, Rosalina could sense Natasha preparing to speak.

"What made you change your mind? About Starfleet?" she finally asked, turning to the stern-faced teen beside her.

"I felt I would be more academically challenged on Vulcan."

Natasha laughed. "Of course. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that nobody else has ever managed it."

Thinking on her response, Rosalina fought to keep her face neutral. "I will admit that 'first human to be accepted into the VSA' does have a nice ring to it…"

"See! You're just like your father. Determination coming out of your ears, the pair of you. It must be genetic."

"It isn't just that nobody else has done it before. I'd go mad if I was the top of my class with no effort." She heard a quiet snort from her left. "I know how narcissistic that sounds, but it's true. I would be. MIT, Starfleet, or otherwise. At least on Vulcan I would have something to prove. Show them not all humans are stupid. That some of us are just as clever as them - and who knows, maybe even more so."

Shame for the emotion shown in her outburst suddenly fell on her like a bucket of freezing water. "It would also give me an opportunity to observe Vulcan culture and expand on my scientific knowledge in ways that earth's laws do not allow." Much better.

"As long as you don't go creating any super-soldier serum. One Steve Rogers is more than enough"

"I unlocked the secret of Steve's genetic code when I was twelve" she scoffed. "I could have an entire army of Captain Americas by now."

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it. Have mercy on us all!" Natasha replied mockingly. "But seriously, don't do anything crazy."

"That entirely depends upon your view of 'crazy'. Some people called father crazy for building his suits…"

"...Because he was..."

"...But look at him now. Tony Stark is not only one of the founders of Starfleet, but the owner of a multi-billion credit company with partners on all federation planets. So who's laughing now?"

Natasha smiled, taking another swig of water. Leaning back against the wall, she turned her head to look at Rosalina. "Just don't rule out your other options just yet, okay? If anyone can get into the VSA it's you, I truly believe that. But, as the Vulcans would say, it is logical to cultivate multiple options. On the off chance you don't get accepted, you will need a back-up plan."

"I understand. The challenges I have already faced in merely sending off my application have shown me how difficult it will be. But I don't like easy. And everything earth has to offer is, in my mind, too easy."

The gym door squeaked open, revealing Clint Barton. Striding forwards with two sets of bows and arrows, he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What's this I hear? Earth not good enough for you anymore kid?"

"I am neither a child nor an infant goat…"

"Rosalina," Clint interrupted. "I appreciate you have to practice the whole emotionless, logical thing, but you know what I mean."

"Indeed. I apologise."

"It's fine. So, what've I missed?"

Natasha spoke before Rosalina had a chance to formulate a response. "She's wanting to go to the VSA instead of Starfleet or MIT."

"The what now?..."

"The Vulcan Science Academy, Clint."

His eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. "You serious? Jeez kid; and I thought your Dad was crazy!"

"Barton…"

"Nat, I assume you've had your say, now I want mine."

Turning to Rosalina, he put his free hand on his hip. "Oh great, here we go." She knew a lecture was coming- an Agent Barton special. "There goes archery practice" she thought, readying herself for the onslaught.

"Look, I know you're smart kid, but…"

"…I would appreciate it if you stopped calling…"

"Hear me out, alright? You're smart, absurdly so. We thought your dad had messed with your DNA or something- I'm serious! Even Pepper convinced herself… Anyway, that's not the point. You're so used to being the best at everything that, even if you did get in- which I don't doubt is a possibility- you'll be average at best. Average intelligence, average strength, yada yada yada. Personally, I'm worried that mediocrity won't suit you."

Audibly sighing, she stood. She had heard enough. Snatching a bow and quiver from Barton, she pushed past him and headed to the archery range. She had already slipped with her confession to Natasha and couldn't let her irritation get the better of her. Swinging the strap over her head, she started the simulation. She selected an arrow and fired without hesitation. Repeating the action until the quiver was empty, she awaited JARVIS' tinny report.

_"Perfect as always, Miss Stark."_

Nodding, she turned to see both Natasha and Clint at the window with concerned looks on their faces. "They don't need to worry about me" she thought angrily, dropping the bow and picking up the set of throwing knives Natasha got her for her birthday. Turning back to them, she signalled for JARVIS to start another sequence. She continued to strike the projections until she hear the retreating footsteps of her mentors. Feeling her anger dissipate, she ended the simulation and collected the knives, placing them back in order. Hearing the soft whoosh of the lift, she exhaled sharply, steeling herself for the arrival of her parents. She was pleasantly surprised when it was Bruce Banner who walked nervously into the room.

"In here, Uncle Bruce," she called, popping her head round the door. Walking out onto the soft practice mats, she noticed the stress in his face.

"Oh! I didn't think you were still down here… I'll go…" he said, turning to leave.

"It's fine, Bruce. Honest." Reaching to gently touch his arm, she continued. "I was just going to meditate, if you want to join me?"

He nodded, smiling softly as they sat cross legged on the floor. As they closed their eyes, JARVIS started playing calming music. Rosalina felt the light ache in her muscles, and set it aside. The buzzing of the air conditioning unit was pushed from her mind, and the feeling of her sore knuckles melted away. She recalled the first time her and Bruce had sat like this; silent, yet taking comfort in each other's presence. Not long after, she had asked Spock to teach her how to meditate the Vulcan way. Suppressing all senses, focussing instead on her mind and emotions. It had originally been to assist Bruce and stop him from 'Hulking out' as her father so delicately put it. Recently she had found peace in the serenity of her own thought, filing away facts and equations for later use, remembering childhood memories of her father's workshop, stargazing with Spock on Vulcan, experiments with Bruce…

_"Incoming call from Vulcan for you, Miss Stark."_

"Not now JARVIS…"

_"The ambassador stated that the message is urgent."_

Hearing Bruce stand, she opened her eyes. She smiled apologetically as he walked to the door. As it closed behind him, the image of Ambassador Sarek was projected onto the air before her. Raising her hand in the Ta'al, she greeted him.

"Miss Stark, the Science Council has received your application, and by all accounts are most… impressed" he began. "You have an interview next month where your candidacy will be reviewed."

Slightly stunned, she bowed her head to hide her shock. "I am gratified to hear so, Ambassador."

"It has been arranged that you and Spock have your interviews on the same day to minimise any nervousness on your part" he replied flatly. "I shall send a message with the precise date and time within the next two days, so you may arrange transport."

With that, he was gone. Rosalina remained still for a few minutes, allowing the information to sink in. She had an interview at the Vulcan Science Academy. Next month. The council had been 'quite impressed' with her application. The pricking sensation in the corner of her eyes brought her back to reality. Hearing the door swing open, she turned to see her father and Bruce in the doorway. Her father's face dropped when he saw her tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" Tony started towards her, preparing for a hug. "It's alright, you'll get into MIT no problem, and I'm fairly certain Starfleet would pay you to go and work for them."

Standing and closing the gap between them, she wrapped her arms around her father and smiling to Bruce. "Nothing wrong with a little dramatic effect" she thought. She withdrew from the hug and wiped her eyes.

"It is far more than alright father," the pricking sensation was back, but she fought the urge to weep. "They were impressed by my application and want me to go for an interview next month. Sarek's sending me the date and time later."

Tony's face lit up and he span round to face Bruce, also grinning ear to ear. Clearly struggling for words, he ran to the stairs, screaming as he went.

"PEPPER! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews always welcome; don't hesitate to tell me if anything is wrong, then I can fix it. I hope to see you all next week, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter- as always, only Rosalina is mine. Hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. **

* * *

Sitting on the stone bench outside the Vulcan Science Council chamber, Rosalina Stark could feel her nervousness rising. She was grateful for the presence of Lady Amanda with her, who was equally as anxious to find out how her son Spock fared in the gruelling interview. He had just walked through the large doors, an intricate pattern carved into them by ancient carpenters. The whole building, though conservative in design, was stunning. The columns reminded her of the old earth cathedrals, giving of an air of silent authority. She could hear dull voices drifting from the room on the warm, dry air as she waited. Suddenly the doors burst open and out strode Spock, an aura of irritation hanging around him.

"Spock..." Lady Amanda stood, following after her son and leaving her alone on the bench.

She could feel panic beginning to set in as she was told the council was ready to receive her. Standing slowly, she folded her arms into the sleeves of the robe she borrowed from Lady Amanda and walked behind her Vulcan guide with as much decorum and grace as she could muster. The great doors swung open, seemingly of their own accord, and the enormity of what was about to happen finally hit home. The next few minutes would seal her fate. In this room, the Vulcan council seated high above her. Gulping, she stood straight and locked eyes with the greying Vulcan sat in the highest seat. "So he's the 'Orsak' Sarek told me about…" At this angle, he was purposely very imposing, likely intending to put fear into those who entered. She had never felt so small in her life.

"Rosalina Stark" he began, his booming voice echoing through the room. "The council has reviewed both your application and attached dissertation on the advantages and disadvantages of genetically engineering life forms with the intention of weaponisation- a most _interesting_ subject matter. I trust you have good reason for doing so?"

"Indeed. Genetics has always fascinated me, minister. My close proximity to one Steve Rogers has allowed me to observe both the physical and emotional effects on the individuals alongside the benefits of genetically engineered super soldiers."

"Despite this, you are not applying for a place on the Genetics programme. Why is this?"

"It is my belief that my strengths lie in other areas…"

"Such as?"

The sudden interruption threw her off. Glancing momentarily to the Ambassador, sat to Orsak's left, she continued.

"Engineering, minister. Specifically the mechanics of Warp Engines and the development of new, more efficient power sources."

Muttering something to the man to his right, Orsak rose from his seat.

"The council will adjourn and further consider your application. You will return tomorrow for a verdict." The other Vulcans rose, Sarek hesitating for a fraction of a second. As they turned to leave, Orsak directed his steely gaze to her once again. "Thank you for your time Miss Stark."

* * *

Upon her return to the S'chn T'gai household, Rosalina could hear Lady Amanda and Spock having a heated argument. "Not argument, debate. Vulcans do not argue" she reminded herself, removing her shoes and changing into the house slippers provided.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Spock sat in his home-made jumper at the counter, a glass of tea sat cooling in front of him.

"I just don't understand why… Oh, Rosalina dear, how did it go?" Lady Amanda turned towards her. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Lady…"

"Just Amanda in this house, dear."

"Of course… Amanda. The council is holding further discussions. I will have a decision in the morning- I assume the Ambassador will not be returning home."

Turning finally to Spock, she observed a slight green tinge to the tips of his ears. Embarrassment she assumed. Contemplating whether to ask or not, she decided to ask him later. Excusing herself, she retired to her room with the intention of calling her father. When she entered the guest suite, however, she could hear the Comm ringing. Rushing to the console, she saw it was her father and answered. Both her parents were on the screen.

Her mother spoke first, obviously anxious. "Hello! How did it go sweetie?"

"I will get a final verdict tomorrow. It is hard to tell how well I was received…"

"Naturally dear- Vulcans are hardly renowned for their ability to be easily read."

"Have you gone out much, Rose? Met any nice Vulcan students to bring home?"

"No father," she replied with a small smile. "And I do not believe I ever will."

Hearing the muffled voices of the other Avengers, her face broke into a grin as they all gathered behind her parents, squashing together in an attempt to fit on camera.

"How goes it, kiddo?"

"I assume quite well, Uncle Clint, all things considered."

"Good, good. They not told you yet, I guess?"

"No. Tomorrow."

"In which case we will speak to you then," Natasha interrupted. "I'm sure you have quite the day ahead of you. Get some rest."

"Thank you."

After some brief goodbyes, she ended the call. Going to the bed, she threw off the heavy robe and slipped under the cool cotton sheets. "A nap before dinner certainly wouldn't hurt" she thought, her eyes growing heavy as she settled down.

* * *

Waking with a start, Rosalina swiped her phone screen to look at the time. 0041. Sighing in exasperation, she crawled from under the covers and hurriedly dressed as her stomach growled. She had slept through dinner. "I'm sure Amanda wont mind if I help myself to a little something…" walking into the darkened kitchen, she saw a silhouette hunched over the counter.

"Spock?" she whispered.

The shape turned to her, slowly moving forwards. It was indeed him- with a bowl of Plomeek soup. Rosalina's mouth watered as the smell drifted towards her. Her stomach growled again.

"Shall I heat some for you?"

"Yes please."

Spock stood, taking another bowl and heaping soup from the stasis unit into it. As it warmed, they stood in awkward silence. Handing the bowl to her, Spock motioned for her to sit with him. It was then that Rosalina remembered her unanswered question from earlier.

"What exactly happened at your interview?"

Even in the darkness, she could see his ears flush again. Gulping a mouthful of soup, he faced her sheepishly. Placing the spoon he was holding carefully into the bowl, he hesitated before turning his body to hers. Sitting in silence for a few more moments, Spock finally spoke, his gaze firmly on his hands.

"I declined my place at the VSA"

"WHA…?!" she realised she had shouted, lowering her voice before she continued. "Why did you do that?"

"Orsak stated that my human mother was a disadvantage- one that my instructors were surprised that I had overcome…"

Shuffling closer to him, Rosalina looked into his down turned eyes. She saw shame, with a twinkle of amusement. "And what did you say to that?"

"I informed them of my decision, then…"

"Then what?"

A suggestion of a smile played on his lips as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I bade them the usual farewell of 'live long and prosper', but with the inflection that one may use when using the phrase…" he paused for thought. "'Go to hell', I suppose."

Rosalina felt her jaw drop. Staring at Spock, her lips curled up into a smile as she began to laugh. His own face broke into a grin as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Spocko! My, my; I must have been a worse influence on you than first anticipated."

Seeing the smile fall suddenly from his face, she span round to see Ambassador Sarek standing at the other end of the kitchen. "Damn, these Vulcans are quiet" she thought as she stood up from her stool. With a shallow bow, she started towards the door.

"You may remain here, Miss Stark. I see you have not yet finished your soup."

Sitting back down, a feeling of being unwanted flowed over her. In the silence of the dark kitchen, she was conscious of the sounds she made as she ate. She wanted to leave, the awkward atmosphere choking her. After finishing her soup, she placed the bowl into the sink, bowed to her hosts and walked to her room. Heading down the corridor, she heard the distant conversation start up. Slipping back into bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off once more.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews always welcome. Thanks again for reading, and see you next**** friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I apologise for the delay- I couldn't upload documents, so I've had to improvise. Regular programming will resume next Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting on the stone bench once again, Rosalina found herself staring blankly at the wall. At breakfast, Sarek had hinted that an exchange in Vulcan would aid the Council in making a favourable ruling, so she ran through all the Vulcan vocabulary Spock had taught her. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice the aide calling her into the council chamber. With greater confidence than the day before, she walked into the great room. Orsak was talking to a minister further down the table.

"I do not believe this human will be able to assimilate to Vulcan society. The students would not gladly resort to speaking in Standard when around her."

_"Such measures would be unnecessary, minister."_ Registering the mild shock on their faces as they turned to her, she stepped closer and continued. _"Regular communications with S'chn T'gai Spohck have allowed practice with my pronunciation, and I am prepared to take extra tuition in Vulcan to further expand my vocabulary."_

Muttering again to the man on his right, Orsak spoke. _"Will you require textbooks translated into Standard?"_

_"No minister- I often find that translations to not capture the true meaning of the original. As I plan to live on Vulcan, it is logical that I make efforts to adapt to my environment, as Vulcans have on Earth. Hence my preference to personal tutorship from native speakers. An understanding of the Vulcan language itself will invariably aid an understanding of the essence of Vulcan culture and individuals I come into contact with at the Academy."_

Orsak seemed impressed by that. Standing suddenly, he indicated that the other ministers follow him. A worried glance at Sarek indicated that this was not expected from any of them. As they filed into the adjacent council chambers, Sarek stayed behind and looked down to her.

_"Remain here- I expect that we shall return shortly."_

Now standing alone, Rosalina could truly appreciate the architecture. Turning slowly, she took in the rest of the room. The high-vaulted ceilings, the stone carvings on the council's seating- the smooth marble-like tiles of the floor. Quintessentially Vulcan. Hearing the door opening, she span back round. As the council took their seats, she shifted from foot to foot, hoping the heavy skirts of her robe sufficiently hid her movements. This was it- their decision. She kept her head bowed respectfully, trying to keep her face neutral as she awaited their verdict.

"Rosalina Stark."

She raised her head at the sound of Orsak's voice. The nervousness of yesterday had returned.

_"The council has reached a decision; one which we hope will be acceptable for you."_

Battling the sick feeling in her stomach, she held his gaze. "Just tell me, dammit" she thought.

_"I, Orsak, head minister of the Vulcan Science Council, hereby accept your application. You will be sent a formal letter of acceptance within the next week. You are dismissed."_

_"Thank you, ministers, for your consideration."_ She raised her hand in the ta'al. _"Live long and prosper."_ Turning to walk from the room, she fought the smile which threatened to break out on her face.

Seated at the table back at the house, the scent of Plomeek soup drifting to Rosalina. Lady Amanda entered the dining area, placing cups down on the table.

"I know this is your favourite dear, so I thought it would be nice for a little celebratory meal. Here, Spock- help me with the bowls."

As Rosalina rose to lend her own assistance, Lady Amanda turned on her.

"No, you're staying sat down. This has been a big morning for you, and you must tell us all about it."

Just as she was about to begin her recollection of the day's events, they heard the front door open. A few moments later, a somewhat disgruntled Sarek walked into the kitchen and took his place at the head of the table. He pulled out a Padd and started reading what she assumed was a report of some description.

"Sarek, no work at the table" Amanda called, earning an irritated flash across her husband's face as he put it back into his pocket.

Turning to Rosalina, Sarek spoke in a hushed tone. "The parallels between your parting statement and Spock's did not go unnoticed, Miss Stark. I admire your nerve."

Before she had chance to respond, Spock and Amanda returned with bowls of soup. Finally, the meal began. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate, Amanda returning to the kitchen to bring in the rest of the soup. She insisted on Rosalina having the most, with protests from both Sarek and Spock.

"Rosalina has a three day journey back to Earth, during which time she will have to survive on replicator food. As she will not have time for a meal this evening, it is only logical that we provide her with sufficient nourishment to last her the night." Amanda finished in a mocking tone, silencing her husband and son.

It was then Rosalina's turn to speak, Amanda insisting on a full report on the morning's events. When she mentioned the council adjourning mid-way through the meeting, Amanda's look of confusion prompted an explanation from Sarek.

"The original decision was to decline Miss Stark's application. However, following the display of her proficiency in Vulcan and willing to improve, Orsak changed his mind. The other ministers were soon convinced; the decision was almost unanimous. I presume he is interested in how you will cope. Some form of social experiment, if you will."

A shocked silence fell over the table as they worked out how to react. Several times, one of those sat round the table opened their mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Eventually, Rosalina spoke, aiming to finish her description of the day's events for Lady Amanda.

"When the ministers returned, Orsak told me of their final decision and dismissed me quite soon after." She turned to Sarek. "I believe you were correct that displaying my proficiency in speaking Vulcan would aid the acquisition of a favourable outcome. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You are most welcome, Miss Stark. I believe you would benefit from a good night's sleep- you have a long journey home ahead of you tomorrow. A servant will help you pack."

"That is most kind of you Ambassador, but I have few belongings with me. I prefer to pack my own things, so I know exactly where to find them. Thank you for the meal, Lady Amanda. It was delicious."

Bowing respectfully as she left the room, Rosalina returned to the guest suite. She lay out her clothes for the next day and packed the rest of her belongings in her small suitcase, leaving it by the door. Her overnight bag would be packed in the morning. Climbing into the cool sheets of the bed, the smile which had been threatening all day finally broke out. She was a student at the VulcanScienceAcademy. Deciding to tell her parents the good news when she arrived home, Rosalina drifted to sleep.

* * *

The boarding area was crowded with passengers, loved ones and various staff members. The shawl Lady Amanda had lent her allowed Rosalina to avoid most of the stares warranted by her human appearance. On reflection, standing at the gate with Spock probably wasn't the best for avoiding attention. He had decided to accompany her to earth and stay with her until the StarfleetAcademy term started in a month's time. This way, he would have time to assimilate to earth's climate and culture minus the added academic stress. The shawl started to irritate Rosalina's face as it flapped in the breeze, so she removed it. "Let them stare. I'll be at the VSA in a few months" she thought, as she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

_"I see you are accompanying the human female back home, Spohck. How very admirable. Are you to attend Starfleet Academy together?"_

The voice belonged to a Vulcan Rosalina had never met before. Judging by Spock's reaction to his sudden appearance, she guessed that he was his childhood tormentor, Sofek. Spock had mentioned him briefly when recounting an incident from school, when after 35 attempts to get an emotional response from him, Sofek had called Lady Amanda a 'human whore', resulting in Spock beating him into one of the learning pits.

_"Greetings, Sofek"_ Spock replied, jaw tightening in annoyance.

Ah, so she was right. Excellent.

_"I do not believe we have been acquainted, Sofek. My name is Rosalina Stark. You are correct that Spohck is accompanying me to Earth, and I am grateful for his company."_

Seemingly shocked at the fact she had responded, Sofek turned back to Spock. _"So your companion speaks Vulcan. I assume you have been tutoring her in your spare time?"_ he spoke in Andorian this time, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So he's suggesting I'm Spock's girlfriend then." Rosalina pondered, replying to Sofek again. _"The fact that you are speaking Andorian and your current attire both suggest you are working at the embassy. There is a federation trade conference on Earth next week- I assume you are attending as an assistant?"_

A green tinge of annoyance flared up on Sofek's ear tips, dying down just as quickly. Now switching to Orion, he tried again to get a response from an increasingly amused Spock. _"Your human can speak Andorian too? You must have inherited your father's affection for xenolinguists."_

_"I am not his human."_ Rosalina spoke up again, standing now directly in front of Sofek. _"The jump from one language to the next implies that you don't want me to hear what you're saying. You are welcome to continue until you find a language I don't speak."_

"Then we shall converse in Standard. It is illogical to strain your human mind to such lengths in order to impress Spock." Sofek's annoyance was barely concealed.

_"I am perfectly able to continue in Vulcan, though your suggestion is most considerate. I believe that I have already impressed Spohck quite enough this week."_

Taking his queue, Spock spoke. _"Indeed. I was most surprised when Miss Stark's application to the Vulcan Science Academy was accepted. Whilst we are discussing the matter, how was your own application received, Sofek?"_

Sofek looked at Spock now, his body stiffening in annoyance. He walked away briskly just as the announcement for their flight's departure came over the intercom.

"I assume his application was declined."

Spock's mouth curled slightly in reply. "Your assumption is correct."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay. Reviews always appreciated, and hope you all have a good Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm off on a Duke of Edinburgh expedition tomorrow, hence the early update. Also, compensation for last week's delay. As usual, reviews very welcome, and I don't own a thing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

_"__Welcome home, Miss Stark."_

"Greetings, JARVIS. Please will you inform father that Spock and I have arrived?"

_"__Certainly. I trust your journey was acceptable, Mr S'chn T'gai?"_

"Affirmative, JARVIS."

Heavy footfalls could be heard thundering towards them. Spock moved quickly behind Rosalina as Clint and Natasha ran in from the kitchen, closely followed by Bruce. Holding up a hand to halt an onslaught of questions, Rosalina kept a blank face. She didn't want to give anything away. Stepping to the side so Spock was visible, she addressed the small crowd.

"This is Spock. I will tell you all together, so I do not have to repeat myself."

She walked through the group to the dining area and sat at the head of the table. Spock sat to her immediate left, still wary of the Avengers present. "At least Thor isn't here, that would really scare him" she thought, watching as the adults sat down in their usual places. Clint and Natasha sat next to each other at one end, Bruce leaving space for Tony between himself and Steve, who sat next to Natasha. Tony and Pepper walked in together moments later.

"So then, what's the verdict?" Pepper asked before noticing Spock's presence. "Oh! Hello Spock dear, how are you?"

"I am quite well, Ms Potts. And yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking."

After her parents were seated, Rosalina stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. Looking around at the varying degrees of worry on the adults faces, she smiled widely. "My application was accepted- I'm going to the Vulcan Science Academy."

Worry turned to shock, then smiles and expressions of congratulations. Her father insisted on opening some champagne, passing flutes around the table for everyone. Spock stared at the bubbling liquid for a minute before taking a curious sip, a look of disgust forming on his face. He smiled gratefully to Rosalina when she swapped her empty glass for his, standing by him as she spoke to Bruce.

"I'm still quite surprised they let you in." The scientist shifted under Spock's awkward gaze. "Not that I didn't think you _could_ do it, just that it was unlikely the Vulcans _would_."

"So am I Uncle Bruce. Apparently it was a very last minute decision. Ambassador Sarek said the council changed their minds when I went to receive their verdict."

"And the ambassador is your father, Spock?"

"Indeed, Doctor Banner." Pausing for a few moments, Spock continued. "I have read many of your papers on anti-electron collisions. I found them to be rather fascinating."

"Really?" Bruce looked up, quite surprised at the praise the Vulcan had given him. "Which in particular?"

Leaving the two to talk, Rosalina walked over to Clint. Natasha and Pepper were chatting at the kitchen counter, and Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where dad's gone?"

"On the phone to Happy, telling him the good news." Sipping his champagne, Clint jerked his head in Spock's direction. "What's your friend doing here, anyway?"

"Spock is going to attend the Starfleet Academy. The first semester starts next month, so he thought he'd come early. Get used to the climate."

"Didn't he get accepted?"

A smile crept onto Rosalina's face as she remembered the past week's events. "Oh, he did. He declined his place."

"There's a story behind that smile. I suppose now isn't the time?"

"It isn't my place to tell you that. But don't ask Spock outright- I believe he is rather frightened of you all."

"Well, he seems to be getting along alright with the good doctor."

Looking back to where she had been standing minutes earlier, Rosalina saw Spock and Bruce having a rather animated conversation. Well, animated for a Vulcan. Spock's stature had relaxed somewhat, with Bruce excitedly discussing theories from his papers. She smiled. She had been a little worried about how Bruce would fare once she moved to Vulcan, but it seemed that Spock would be an adequate replacement. Perhaps she should ask her father if he could live here with them- the Academy was only a 10 minute hover bus ride away, or Spock could have her car. Students at Starfleet had to share rooms, and as one of the only Vulcans attending the Academy, Spock's need for a private room might not be catered for. Rosalina decided to ask her father when he came back.

Clint's comm started buzzing, and when he pulled it out of his pocket, Director Fury's caller ID was displayed on the screen. He motioned for Natasha to follow him out of the room as he answered. As they left, Tony entered. Rosalina recognised the mischievous grin on her father's face and wondered what he had planned. He certainly hadn't just called Happy.

"Right- we've got a press conference arranged for tomorrow afternoon. Gives our weary travellers some time to rest; and Spock can explain why he's here as well." Clapping his hands together, Tony span on his heel and walked out in an attempt to avoid his wife's anger. It was evident that he had only bought himself a few moments as Pepper stormed after him. A minute later, muffled shouting drifted to them from the office.

"I shall show you to your room, Spock, if you are amenable?"

"Many thanks, Rosalina."

Rosalina had realised how human she had been sounding since she got accepted. "I'll have to practice" she thought as she walked from the room, both Spock and Bruce following after her.

Rosalina and Doctor Banner were mid-way through another meditation session in the gym when they heard the whoosh of the lift descending. She sighed quietly, opening her eyes and turning to face the disturbance. Spock walked sheepishly through the door, and she stood to greet him.

"May I join you? Your father is working, and his music accounts for less than optimal meditation conditions."

"Of course," Rosalina extended an arm, indicating that he sit on the mats with her and Bruce.

Bruce opened an eye, seeming slightly startled by the Vulcan's sudden presence. As Spock set up his asenoi, Bruce stared at it worriedly. Sensing the other man's unease, Spock lifted his head to offer an explanation.

"You have no need to be alarmed, Doctor Banner. This is an incense burner which aids my meditation. It has been discovered to have a calming effect on humans- you may find its use to be beneficial."

Bruce looked visibly calmer after this reassurance, settling back down and closing his eyes. The three formed a ring around the asenoi, the dusty scent of the incense filling their lungs. Rosalina realised how this smell reminded her of the S'chn T'gai family home, bringing memories of childhood holidays spent in the Vulcan desert bubbling up in her mind. Swimming with Spock in the natural pools near his home. Begging her parents to let her have a Sehlat after days of training I-Chaya how to fetch. Lady Amanda and Pepper chatting over a cup of Vulcan tea as Rosalina helped Spock fix his hover bike. When the scent dissipated, so did the memories dancing in her subconscious. Opening her eyes, she looked at the clock, noticing Banner doing the same. Almost two hours had passed. The three stood, Bruce smiling in appreciation as Spock picked up his things. They all left in content silence, JARVIS shutting off the lights as the door closed behind them.

As Rosalina entered her father's workshop, she heard him curse loudly. Silently weaving between the benches and robot parts, she saw Dummy aiming a fire extinguisher at Tony's head.

"Don't you dare!" Waving his arms in front of his face, her father struggled to stand up.

Moving forwards to help him up, Rosalina noticed the suit components scattered around the room. She deduced that it was the heavy boot units on her father's feet causing the difficulty. Hooking her arms under his, she lifted him clear of the floor, placing him down on his feet. Tony span round quickly, having to steady himself on one of the workbenches. Unfortunately, it had wheels, sending both him and the parts on the bench crashing to the floor. Stifling a laugh, she walked over and stood above him.

"The aim was for you to remain upright, father; not fall back down. Do you require further assistance?"

"That'd be great- thanks. Don't sneak up on me like that, okay? I thought it was Pepper."

Helping her father to his feet, she dusted the metal shavings from his back. "Apologies father, I did not mean to startle you. Why would mother's presence worry you to the extent that you would repeatedly go crashing to the ground?"

The mischievous grin was back. Clapping his hands, Tony span round, managing this time to keep his balance. A hologram appeared of one of his old suits- the mark 42. As he swiped his hand in the air, the image changed and various adjustments became clear.

"As you'll be living on Vulcan, I recon you'd need to go zipping around the planet for your studies. Now, although I admire Vulcan feats of engineering, I don't particularly like how flimsy those hover bikes are. Constantly crashing, those things. I know that's mainly down to the pilot, but still. Excuse the pun, but I think one of these bad boys would be far more _suit_able, don't you think?"

With a flick of his wrist, the hologram suit swept over to Rosalina, encasing her in translucent blue. She moved her arms, the projection following her every move. The design was streamlined, fitted to her form. She tried different moves, spotting her father's amusement in her peripheral vision as she did somersaults and kicks.

"It is perfect father. Do you require my presence here whilst you work on it? My input may be of use, and the components can be fitted to me whilst we work on them. The project would be accelerated with a collaboration of minds."

"Certainly, sweetheart."

Swiping the hologram away, she set about clearing up the mess her father's second fall had made. They pushed two benches together and set out the components Tony had started on. Most of the inner workings were there, silicone backings to make the motherboards more flexible. A new slim line arc-reactor had already been prepared to power it and was sat on another table.

"We could do with having one of those mannequin things made so we can shape the armoured panels without burning you with the welding…"

Stepping over to the platform in the centre of the room, Rosalina gestured for JARVIS to do a full body scan. Moments later, an exact replica of her figure was emerging from the 3D printer. Standing it up against one wall, she went back to configuring the flight controls.

"Wow. That is so creepy."

Looking at the model, she saw what he meant. "It is somewhat unnerving. The cold, unblinking stare. The stiff posture. The fact that my skin is now dull grey."

"Maybe we should get some of your mum's make-up, liven it up a bit."

"That may be amusing."

As her father jogged out of the workshop, Rosalina sighed. She would genuinely miss his antics when she moved to Vulcan. Yes, he was very annoying to live with, but on occasion he could be quite funny, even loving. When he returned with an armful of make-up and clothes, she couldn't help but laugh. They set to work on the model. First, the foundation. Very patchy as he had forgotten to bring brushes, but it would do. Slapping blush and eye shadow on was a little more difficult, the surface of the plastic quite rough.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Tony said, sticking on some of Pepper's favourite false eyelashes. "I'm fairly certain this is the old pair, anyway."

Slowly, the model started to look a bit less lifeless, and more like a child's drawing brought to life. Rosalina remembered the time she had played with her mother's make-up, and the horrified look she had received when she came down to dinner with it on. Her father had laughed, telling her mother to calm down. Nothing had changed. Tony picked up two dresses, comparing them. He held out the one in his right hand.

"You see, this matches the eye shadow," he held out the dress in his left hand. "But this one would compliment your figure more. What do we think?"

Trying hard not to laugh, she pointed to the one on the left. As they struggled to get it onto the model, a smile escaped. They were so pre-occupied that they didn't hear the doors open. There was a cough, and they turned around guiltily. Pepper was stood behind them, arms folded.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you all again next week (I hope!) for some more AvengeTrek adventures. (Is AvengeTrek a thing, or did I just make that up? Ah well...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm afraid this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but my A level exams are coming up. I may not be updating this story for a while, but I promise a big update when I start up again! As always, I don't own much, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

At her mother's insistence, Rosalina had not attended the press conference her father had arranged. However, Pepper had been unsuccessful in convincing Tony not to mention the fact that their daughter was to attend the VulcanScienceAcademy, and for the past week the world's media had been camped outside their front door. JARVIS had upped the voltage on the electric fence around the house, a privacy measure installed during the rebuild of the Malibu beach house. Spock had helped build a force field that would destroy any unauthorised electrical equipment- one reporter had the audacity to file a lawsuit for damage to property, but ended up in prison for trespassing. Spock's first day at Starfleet was drawing closer, and the press showed no signs of leaving.

After another communal meditation session, Spock seemed to hesitate as Rosalina and Bruce headed towards the door. Sensing he had a question, Rosalina waited behind. The door closed quietly behind Bruce and the two stood in silence for a moment before Spock spoke.

"My father has suggested that you live at my family home when you move to Vulcan. The Academy's dwellings may be a little… sterile. He thought it may ease your transition if you were to have familiar faces around you."

Rosalina was shocked. The Ambassador was concerned about her welfare? "I suppose this was your mother's idea."

"Indeed. However, my father is not adverse to the notion. I believe it was my mother's idea originally, and she has convinced my father of the logic behind it. She knows how unwelcoming Vulcans can seem at first and I believe she does not want you to feel uncomfortable after working so hard to get there."

"Thank your parents for me, Spock. I would be gratified to accept their invitation." As they walked from the room, Rosalina decided to broach a subject which had been on her mind for a while. "Perhaps you would consider a similar invitation?"

Spock turned to her, confused, as they entered the lift.

"Starfleet Academy is inexperienced in catering to the needs of Vulcans, as the VSA will be to catering for a human's needs." She paused- how to word this. "It is customary for Cadets to have a roommate at the Academy, something which I know would not suit you. If I may, you might find it to be beneficial to live here, rather than in Cadet Accommodation. Also, Doctor Banner appears to have taken a shine to you- I am concerned that he will feel isolated once I am off planet."

Spock looked forward, considering the idea. The doors opened, and Rosalina was beginning to worry that she had offended him when he suddenly spoke.

"I thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I must decline. I will most likely spend my time on the Academy campus, studying in the libraries. However, I do enjoy the Doctor's company, and would not be adverse to regular discussion with him, either in person or via Comm. As for the potential accommodation issues, I am sure my father could rectify any problems, with a little persuasion."

The mischievous look which accompanied his last sentence drew a small smile from Rosalina. As they neared the door to Spock's room, the two nodded to one another in farewell. She continued to her room alone, the click of his door locking echoing slightly in the corridor.

* * *

Sat once again with her father in the workshop, the suit components were ready for rendering, and work had ground to a halt. Tony insisted that the original gold and hotrod red would be suitable. Rosalina wanted something a bit more subtle. And much less shiny.

"I just think it's a bit much. Vulcan is hotter anyway, and they have more hours of sunlight. So, a shiny golden suit whizzing around might… catch a bit too much attention."

_"Also, the retina of surrounding Vulcans may be damaged irreparably by the sunbeams directed from the suit."_

Tony flung his arms in the air. "Don't agree with _her_, JARVIS!"

_"I believe a more… logical… render may be agreed upon."_

Now draping his whole body across a workbench, Tony groaned in dismay. Walking over to him, Rosalina crouched by his head. Letting out a quiet sigh, she turned her head to face him, just as he did the same. After briefly staring at one another, Tony clambered off the desk and sat on the floor next to her. The silence continued for another few minutes, broken only by the quiet scraping of Tony's restless feet.

"I'm really worried about you. You've never been away for that long before. When you do go off, you've got someone with you. You're at least on the same planet as me. But out there, on Vulcan…" His voice was strained. "I can't protect you. If something happened or you needed my help, I'd be a three day journey away. I have to be honest, that terrifies me, Rosalina."

Tony lifted his head to look at her, tears forming in his eyes. Blinking to force them away, he stared forwards. Her father's sudden confession startled Rosalina. He very rarely expressed his emotions, and when he did they were usually outbursts brought on by his PTSD, which Pepper comforted him through. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle a breakdown. Now seemingly in control of his emotions, her father continued.

"That's why I'm building you the suit. I want you to be safe. I suppose I want it to look like the Mark II because it's the most iconic- people will know you are my daughter, and that I will fuck them up if they hurt you. Also, I suppose I'm a little worried that once you go off to VulcanUniversity…"

"The Vulcan Science Academy, dad." She corrected on impulse, internally chastising herself for interrupting him.

"Right, yeah. Well, I worry that you'll forget about your old man. All that exciting science, hours of studying- you probably wont have much time for missing me."

Rosalina turned to her father, astonished. It wasn't like him to initiate a heart-to-heart talk, never mind voice his feelings aloud. 'He must be _really_ worried…' she thought to herself.

"Father, I do not think it possible to forget about someone as… charismatic as yourself."

"Does that mean I'm annoying?" he replied with a light laugh.

"Not at all."

Smiling, Tony stood, ruffling Rosalina's hair as he did so. She swatted at his leg, crawling under the desk to avoid a playful kick. She pulled herself up, dusting off her knees. Looking up, she noticed the several holograms, each showing a different render option for the new suit.

_"During your conversation, I took the liberty of assessing optimal renders for the suit's use in both Terran and Vulcan atmospheres."_

"Thank you, JARVIS." Walking to the other side of the table, she took her place next to her father. "I do quite like the look of that black one. Matte paintwork, naturally, would be best. It could also act as camouflage for any late night excursions." She spotted her father's concerned look in her peripheral vision. "This, of course, would only be in emergency cases. I'm sure the Ambassador wouldn't allow me to stay out too late."

Now her father was genuinely confused.

"Spock's parents have offered to house me for my first year at the Academy. The accommodation is, Ambassador Sarek says, unsuitable for humans. The S'chn T'gai family home is only a few minutes drive from the campus. Lady Amanda also purchased an apartment in ShiKahr for Spock to use when he attended the VSA. As he will not be doing so, she has offered that I may stay there if I wanted a private space."

"Oh. That's terribly kind of her- I'll have to get Pepper to thank her. I don't think Sarek would want to speak to me after what happened last time…"

"I don't think I've heard that story."

Tony laughed. "And neither will you- it was a terrible awkward situation which I don't want to relive."

'I'll just ask Spock' she thought as the matte black paint was selected. The suit components were already in the rendering machine, which was now whirring into life. Smiling to her father, Rosalina started to walk out of the workshop when she spotted a metal leg poking out of a storage unit across the room.

"What is that leg doing over there?"

Turning to face her, Tony looked sheepish. "Well, I figured you'd need a bit of a lesson in how to fly the suit, so I've cobbled one together for myself. I thought we could maybe go out for a quick spin once yours is ready…"

The smile returned. "I would love to, father. Spending quality time together before I depart for Vulcan would be most appreciated."

As she turned to leave, she saw her father beaming in her peripheral vision.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews welcomed and much appreciated. See you all again post exam season!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, dear readers! My sincerest apologies for the lengthy hiatus, but exams unfortunately took precedent. To recompense you all, I'm giving you two chapters for the price of none! Regular programming resumes next Friday, so stay tuned for more AvengeTrek action! ****(Is AvengeTrek even a thing? I don't know...)**

* * *

Upon hearing the door slam, Rosalina's eyes snapped open. Her mother had finally gone to work. Now, so could she. Hurtling down the stairs at breakneck speed, she only remembered the lift when she reached the workshop. The total breach of Vulcan decorum was also lost on her until the glass door swung open and she rounded the corner, slowing as her father came into view. It was not Tony Stark stood before her, but Iron Man. The suit he 'cobbled together' over the past week looked almost as advanced as her own; it was obvious that he had kept the Mark 42 plans in the system, just in case he needed one on short notice. Approaching the raised platform at the centre of the room, a genuine smile spread across her lips as she looked at her father. The robotics whirred into life as her suit emerged from the floor, Tony's face beaming with pride and excitement as his daughter's slight frame disappeared under the metal plates. Moments later, Rosalina stepped down, fully clad in matte black armour. Father and daughter stood in silence for a few minutes, both smiling as Tony's eyes began to water.

"Wow!" Tony finally said, clamping the mask down to hide his tears. "Shall we?"

Rosalina nodded. As the mask slid over her face, JARVIS projected visuals of the suit's fuel levels, estimated charge length and a pre-planned flight pattern and schedule. After a quick explanation of how to start the jet boosters, the duo headed to the opening of the driveway. Calculations went whirring before her eyes as Rosalina copied her father's stance, preparing the boosters for take-off.

"Right. I'll go first, then JARVIS will tell you when I'm clear."

Rosalina nodded, then Tony shot out of sight. A few moments later, JARVIS' voice sounded in her ear. Remembering her father's instructions from previous lessons, she powered up the boosters and flew out into the sun. As she joined her father, she noticed the crowd of reporters. Many had left after weeks of nothing, but those who remained were surely glad they had done so. This was the first time Iron Man had emerged in many years; and now there he was, with his daughter in tow. After posing for the cameras, they shot off, heading over the ocean to practice manoeuvres.

"Right then, let's give them something to stare at. You seem to have straight flying sorted, so we'll try some tricks. Imagine I am a big bit of rock. You've rounded a corner, and there I suddenly am. Try and dodge me."

As he finished, Jarvis projected an image of the Vulcan desert onto the visor of her helmet, a rather convincing rock standing where her father was. She hurtled towards him, dodging him at the last minute and swinging round to return to her place. As she did so, the projection threw up another rock, and she dodged that too. They continued like this for half an hour. By the time they had finished, a message popped up on Rosalina's screen. It was from Pepper.

'I hope your father knows what he has started with this suit business. You're both in trouble when I get back'

_"Miss Stark, I believe there is something you would like to see."_

As JARVIS spoke, her helmet opened up. A sea of reporters was surrounding the barrier around the house. News crews, photographers; the works. Looking over to her father, she saw a helicopter moving towards them. "They will love this" she thought, clamping the mask shut. She turned towards it and raised her arm, feigning an attack posture. She could hear the reporter inside begin to panic and indicated for JARVIS to retract the whole helmet. As he did so, she adopted a serious expression and stared into the camera, lowering her arm. Smiling wickedly, she flew round the helicopter, missing it by inches as she passed. She rounded the back of the craft and shot back into the house after her father. He was already halfway out of his suit and ordering JARVIS to put the news on. Shaking flies from her hair, Rosalina saw Spock jogging down the stairs, Padd in hand. As the suit was pried off her body, he approached the platform.

"Some very impressive manoeuvres, Rosalina. I have footage of your session, should you wish to review it."

"Thank you, Spock" she smiled, taking the Padd from him. "I was not aware that we had such an audience."

"At my last count, there were over 200 gathered at the front of the house. I must admit to being entertained by your antics directed at the hovercraft. Also, your Aunt and Uncle have returned- the latter has sustained quite a few injuries. And your mother…"

Before he had time to finish, Pepper was storming into the workshop. Even in heels and a pencil skirt, she could move surprisingly quickly.

"Tony Stark, how _could_ you! Pulling a stunt like that…"

"…Pepper, listen…"

"No Tony, _you_ listen. Spock has to go to the Academy tomorrow, and the reporters were just starting to leave, now look! There's thousands…"

"…234, Ms Potts…"

"Yes, thank you Spock. _Lots_ of reporters; how are we going to get these two out of here tomorrow, Tony?"

"Well, I guess my suit might…"

"NO!" She stormed right up to him, their noses almost touching.

Rosalina indicated to Spock that they should probably leave, the pair sidling towards the stairs. Her parents were far too busy arguing to notice their departure.

"I apologise that you had to see that."

"It is quite alright. You are not at fault."

"My mother will have quite a different opinion, I am sure. Sorry for interrupting…"

"That is alright."

Spock stopped walking when they reached the door of his room. He turned to Rosalina, a look of what she assumed was worry on his face.

"I imagine we shall both be rather busy when the term starts, adjusting to our new environments. If my communications with you become less frequent, or indeed cease for a time, I would not want you to think it was due to a fault of your own. I shall endeavour to keep up regular communication, however…" He paused for thought.

"I understand. A weekly message would suffice, not meaning to pressure you. Just to keep up with events from our respective lives?"

"Indeed. An excellent suggestion." A hint of a smile played on his lips as he reached for the door. "Thank you, Rosalina. I believe it would be best for us both to finish packing."

"Indeed. I shall see you in the morning, Spock."

They nodded to one another as they parted, Rosalina's mind turning to the issue of what to take to Vulcan. Her clothes were mostly unsuitable for a desert climate, and none fit with Vulcan fashions or dress standards. "I guess I'll have to go shopping" she thought, packing the only two Vulcan gowns she owned into the smaller of her two suitcases. Both were far too formal for every-day wear, especially at the Academy. As she was to be picked up by the Ambassador when she arrived, formal attire would not be deemed inappropriate. They joined her large collection of Padds and toiletries for the three day journey. Looking over to the large case at the end of her bed, she debated whether or not to take it. Most of its contents were of sentimental value to her, and she felt somewhat foolish for wanting to take them. Making her decision, she emptied it, putting her belongings back in their place. Both the apartment and the S'chn T'gai home were fully equipped with anything she may need. Her various computing projects were moved to the smaller case, the items needed for the journey reassigned to her hand luggage. "Much better" she thought, closing and locking the cases. It had been decided that she would leave on the same day as Spock, so that she could get used to her new home and familiarise herself with the Academy layout. Ambassador Sarek would be away for most of the time, so Lady Amanda would help her move in to the flat.

There was a light knock on the door, followed by a clunk. Opening the door, she revealed a rather tired-looking Bruce Banner, holding a strange suitcase. She held the door open for him as he half carried, half dragged it into the room. He sighed audibly when he put it down, his spine cracking as he stretched. Turning to the confused Rosalina, he smiled, offering an explanation.

"It's a portable suit thing. What's it called, that contraption that puts the suit on?"

"I don't actually know, Uncle Bruce."

"Ah. Well, it's one of those. Your dad found it lying around a few weeks back, but he's finally finished the upgrades. It's very exciting, how a whole suit can fit into that thing. It's a bit heavy though, you might need Spock to help you with it."

"Thank you Uncle Bruce. Did dad make you carry it all the way up here?"

"Tony's a bit busy helping Natasha with Clint. His arm took a few too many hits on their way out, and he's refusing to go to a hospital. Your dad's knocking him up a weaponised cast. Don't think that's a great idea after Pepper's earlier outburst, but he wouldn't listen."

"He never does, Bruce. I don't think he'll ever learn. Keep an eye on him for me, will you? I can't exactly run to his aid anymore."

"Of course, Rosalina…"

A shout came down the corridor, Bruce excusing himself quickly and running out of the room. Shrugging, she carried on with her packing. Now, if only she could find that other shoe…


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalina stood next to Spock at the hoverbus terminal, the Avengers team stood behind them, trying to look casual. They were all waving them off, with Pepper and Tony going with them to the main transport station. There, Rosalina would catch a craft to Vulcan, and Spock another bus to the Starfleet Academy. Rosalina had fitted the cases with little boosters the night before so she didn't have to carry them, especially helpful for the suit. It was shockingly heavy- she knew the one Tony took to Monaco was far lighter. He'd put a location lock on it so it would only open when she got to Vulcan, making her even more suspicious. The terminal chimed, informing them of the bus's imminent arrival. Hugging each of the Avengers, she accepted their well-wishes. Spock received smiles and a pat on the back from Clint, who immediately apologised. The bus came to a stop and the four embarked, the Starks waving as it set off.

Upon their arrival at the station, they disembarked and stood in a small huddle under one of the projections showing arrival and departure times. Luckily, the two transports would be leaving within a few minutes of each other. Spock's arrived first, so Rosalina left her luggage at the terminal with her parents and walked with Spock to his. There were a few stares, one reporter taking a picture of the pair and a handful of people looking around, knowing where one Stark went, the rest would surely follow. When they arrived at the terminal, it showed that the bus to Starfleet would arrive in one minute. Standing back from the crowd of other students, Spock turned to Rosalina, the discomfort showing on his face.

"I am certain you shall excel at everything, Spock. Maybe they will let you graduate early."

"Perhaps."

The hoverbus would be arriving in a few seconds. "42", she thought. "42 seconds. I will have to learn to be more precise". Spock stood silent, surveying the crowd. When the bus arrived, he hung back, avoiding the crush at the door. He picked up his case, beginning to walk forward. Suddenly, he stopped, seeming to cringe. Rosalina looked on confused as he dropped his case, stepping back towards her and pulling her into an embrace. Startled, she patted his back a few times before he withdrew, nodded a rushed farewell and jogged towards the bus, case in hand. Waiting until the bus pulled away, she waved to him and began a light jog back to her own terminal across the station. That hug had certainly been strange. Vulcans were loath to public displays of affection in any form; even a quick hug between departing friends would be frowned upon. She would have time to ponder on that later.

Hearing the announcement for her transport's departure, she broke into a light run. She would need time to get through the terminal, and her parents would undoubtedly have something to say to her. Slowing as she approached them, she noticed the gathering of reporters surrounding her parents. Pushing through them, she jogged into Pepper's waiting arms. Tony brought both of them into an embrace, kissing his daughter's head as he did so. They stayed like this for a few seconds, the moment only spoiled by the flashing of cameras and the voices of the reporters. Rosalina picked up her cases, giving her parents a small smile as she did so. Climbing up the stairs to the craft, she heard a reporter shout for her to 'give them a smile.' She stopped suddenly, earning a strange look from the steward at the door. She turned dramatically, glaring down at the surrounding reporters. The crowd quietened slightly, then she gave them a sarcastic grin. Spinning on her heel, she entered the craft, nodding to the steward as the doors slid shut behind her. Another steward, a Vulcan this time, showed her to her cabin.

* * *

After three days of confinement on the small craft, Rosalina welcomed the hot desert winds of ShiKahr like an old friend. She wore one of her Vulcan gowns with Lady Amanda's scarf wound round her face. Squinting against the swirly sand, she looked for the Ambassador's car. When she spotted it, she moved forwards with her cases, the one containing the suit floating along next to her, handcuffed to her wrist. Her father had added that precaution as an afterthought a few moments before her departure from earth. As she neared the vehicle, Lady Amanda stepped out of the back, smiling warmly to her.

"Do get in the car quickly dear, the storm is only going to get worse. Tavek will help with your cases."

As she spoke, a middle-aged Vulcan man took the cases from at her sides, seeming confused to find one secured to her person. He placed the other two in the boot and returned to his place in the driver's seat as Amanda held the door for her. When the door slammed shut behind her, she unwound the scarf from her head. The fact that she could only use one arm slowed her significantly, making her movements awkward as they drove.

"I apologise for Sarek's absence. He had urgent business at the embassy."

"That is fine, Lady Amanda. I am gratified for your hospitality, and apologise for the delay."

"You cannot help solar flares, Rosalina dear. It is wonderful to see you again. May I ask what is in the case?"

Realising it was still floating, she moved her feet from under it and clicked to stop the boosters. It fell with a thud, Rosalina wincing at the sound. She explained the contents of the case, spending the rest of the journey talking about developments in her own life, the progress of Amanda's garden since her last visit, and Spock. She decided to omit the part where he unexpectedly hugged her, still unable to fully understand his motives in doing so herself. They were only in the car for ten minutes when it stopped outside a towering apartment complex. The door was opened by Tavek, and she and Amanda stepped out. Rosalina thanked him for his assistance, taking her cases and restarting the boosters. Amanda led the way into the building as the car drove off, swiping the key card at the door and holding it as Rosalina walked through.

"Are you sure you do not require assistance with your cases?"

"Yes, Lady Amanda. Many thanks for your kind offer, but I can manage."

They walked to the lift, Amanda swiping the card again to open the doors. They whooshed closed close behind her, the lift immediately rising through the floors. It stopped at floor 30, the doors opening to reveal a hallway.

"Welcome to your new home!" Amanda declared, arms flung wide as she walked forward.

Rosalina followed, noticing the cooler temperature immediately. The style of the decoration was more earthly minimalist than Vulcan severity. The room screamed Spock with a Vulcan chess set on a small table in one corner, and a Ka'athyra by the side of the sofa. The new-age Vulcan open plan living was being used to its full potential; the kitchen, living and dining areas all merged into one large entertaining space. There was an alcove for storing coats and shoes in the corridor, with two doors leading to the bedrooms off the living area. The faint smell of Plomeek soup drifted towards her, immediately reminding her of her childhood years on Vulcan. This would be her first time on the planet without Spock being present.

After unpacking her things and admiring the spacious bedroom and en-suite bathroom, Rosalina returned to the main room, finding Ambassador Sarek in the kitchen with his wife. They seemed to be conversing via mind-meld, so she began backing into her room again. The door had closed, the quiet clunk disturbing the perfect silence of the apartment. Sarek leapt away from Amanda when he heard it, spotting Rosalina standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Her face flushed with embarrassment at interrupting such an intimate moment. She dropped her head, lifting it when she heard Amanda's voice.

"The soup is almost finished dear, would you like to take a seat?"

Much to Amanda's protest, Rosalina laid the table. The meal was eaten in silence, only broken by the occasional request for bread. Once they had finished, Sarek rose, taking the bowls to the sink then walking to the stasis unit at the end of the kitchen. The women exchanged confused looks as he returned to the table with a box. Placing it in front of them he retrieved more bowls and spoons, placing one in front of each of them. Still in confused silence, they watched as Sarek pried the lid off the box, revealing vanilla ice cream. Amanda's eyes widened, turning to her husband as he looked between the two women.

"I had my secretary retrieve this from the market. I had heard some tradesmen from earth had recently arrived to advertise their wares, and I recalled the occasion on which Spock tried some of this. It was far too sweet for him, but I remember Amanda enjoying it. I believe it is a common dessert on earth." Sarek turned to his wife. "I should like to try some, if you are amenable?"

"Of course, Sarek. You bought this for us?"

"Indeed. There are more boxes in the stasis unit at our home. I believed it may be a comfort to you, Rosalina. Women on earth often consume this in large quantities when upset, I have heard."

Smiling, Rosalina thanked him. Amanda gave them each some, with Rosalina having two scoops and her and Sarek one each. The reason for this soon became clear when Sarek took a tentative spoonful of the ice cream and immediately grimaced. His Vulcan upbringing meant he forced himself to finish what he had eaten, then quietly pushing his bowl over to Amanda. As Sarek battled to keep a straight face, it became increasingly difficult for Rosalina to do the same. While finishing her own bowl, occasional smiles broke free as she remembered the expression on his face. She remembered one of Spock's first visits to earth, when Pepper thought she had poisoned him with the iced treat. It took almost an hour for Amanda to finally convince her Spock was fine.

After they had finished their desserts, Amanda helped Rosalina with washing and drying the pots. Sarek looked out of the window, absent-mindedly plucking at the strings of the Ka'athyra. Amanda quietly commented that it was his favourite instrument, and by extension Spock's. They had spent much time bonding as Sarek taught his young son to play. He had shown her how to pluck the instrument when they were younger- she was even able to play a short tune with it. "Maybe I will have time to learn to play properly, while I am here" she thought to herself as the last bowl was placed in the cupboard. After thanking the couple for the meal, they left her to settle down in her new home.

* * *

**So, did we like that? I got all excited writing it. I hope you're looking forward to reading the rest as much as I am to write it! Reviews very welcome, they make my day. Thank you for reading, and see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, my beloved readers. I trust you enjoyed last week's chapters and are ready for another! I honestly love putting these up here for you all to read and enjoy- I found it very difficult to wait for so long to update. I have only one exam left, much to my relief. As usual, I don't own a thing. Anyway, enough about me; here's the chapter!**

* * *

Her first day of lectures at the Vulcan Science Academy had arrived. Upon Orsak's insistence, she had taken Genetics as her main option; she was still unsure as to his motives behind this move, but welcomed it. She did enjoy Genetics. Found it 'fascinating', as Spock would say. Rosalina felt uncharacteristically nervous as she donned her new robes. She had gone shopping with Lady Amanda for new clothes, taking in the sights of ShiKahr as they went. She walked to the bathroom, cleaning her teeth and checking her hair for the fifth time that morning. Rosalina knew she had to hurry, having procrastinated most of the morning away. After putting in her new contacts to protect her eyes from the sun, she scooped up her Padds and headed for the door. With a deep sigh, she walked out of the door, into the lift and her new life as a student at the VSA.

Vulcans did not outwardly stare, but she heard whispers as she walked down the street. After a few weeks in the city, she had grown used to the attention her ears warranted that she receive. The walk from her apartment to the Academy building was only a few minutes, but trying to weave through the crowds made the journey a little longer. When she finally arrived, Rosalina had to speed walk in order to reach her lecture on time. This was the first of five designed to assimilate the new students to life at the Academy. The first day was entirely dedicated to ensuring they knew where everything was, when and what they could access as first years and what their lecturers expected of them. She was the last to arrive. Sitting awkwardly down on the front row, she listened to the speech, feeling the stares of the surrounding Vulcans boring into her skin. She unlocked her Padd to make notes, typing a request for JARVIS to record the lectures she attended so she could listen again later that day.

They were welcomed to the Academy, given Padds with timetables and maps programmed into them and sent on their way. After an hour of sitting, her legs felt strange as she walked from the lecture theatre. Looking at her timetable, she headed in the direction of the science laboratories. Dodging the crowds, she arrived seconds before the tutor. A group of 15 Vulcans stood along the back of the room, seemingly waiting to be assigned seats. When the tutor entered, he directed them to sit in their designated seat. Glancing at her Padd, she whispered for JARVIS to bring up her seat number. Just as it flashed on the screen, the tutor spoke.

_"It appears there is a problem, Miss …?"_

_"Stark, sir. I apologise, I did not realise my seat was pre-assigned."_

She walked to her desk, near the front of the room. Taking her seat, she arranged her Padds on the desk and looked back to the tutor. The rest of the students were staring at her, expressionless. She sensed intrigue and a hint of anger emanating from her fellow students.

_"We shall begin by introducing ourselves to the group. This class is small so I may ensure the safety of each of you when conducting experiments. I am Professor Haadok."_

Each of the students stood and introduced themselves, going up and down each column of benches. Finally it was her turn. She stood, turning her body to face the group. They all stared at her, the tutor included.

_"My name is Rosalina Stark."_ She said, taking her seat again.

Professor Haadok looked at his Padd, tapping the screen and raising his head to look directly at her.

_"I do not believe you are on my class list."_ He stated calmly.

With all 16 pairs of eyes staring, she pulled her Padd towards her. Feeling slightly awkward, she spoke. "JARVIS, please read me my current location and designated room for this session."

_"Indeed, Miss Stark. I can confirm you are in the right room, and seat. Can I be of any further assistance?"_

"No thank you, JARVIS. That will be all." Sliding the Padd back into its place, she looked up at the now astonished Professor. _"I am assured that I am in the correct room."_

_"You will find your name on my class register."_ He said, holding his Padd out to her.

She stood, closing the gap between herself and the Professor. Careful to avoid accidental contact, she took the Padd and tapped it, the screen coming to life. Scanning down the list of names, she realised that she had never seen her own name written in Vulcan script before. She found the section with student's names beginning with R and selected it, doing the same with those beginning in S. Reading through both sets of results, she found only one name she didn't recognise. Selecting it, she handed the Padd back.

_"This must be me, Professor. I confess I have never seen my name written in Vulcan script before. I apologise for the delay."_

She remained standing as he read the name, returning to her seat when he gave her a nod. The rest of the day's sessions went without incident; upon her return home, she found she had a message from Spock. She smiled, pressing play as she headed to the kitchen to heat the last of Lady Amanda's Plomeek soup. She was slightly surprised to hear Spock speaking Standard.

"I trust your first day at the Academy was acceptable. My week has been suitably mundane thus far, with few challenging tasks. After my first Computing lab session, the tutor asked me to assist him with programming the Kobayashi Maru test. I have done some research, and it would seem that the aim is to make the test unbeatable; an interesting challenge. I have a meeting with the Dean of the Academy tomorrow, hopefully regarding the possibility of my advancing to the class above. You were correct in assuming I would need to do so. I look forward to hearing about your misadventures at the Academy. My mother fears you will not easily make acquaintance with your classmates, as she worries the same for me. I hope to hear from you soon."

By the time the recording was over, her soup was warmed. Rosalina hadn't been brave enough to venture out to get a meal yet. "Perhaps when I make some friends" she thought, settling down in the chair near the window. She pressed play on the Comm again, listening to Spock's message a few more times before responding.

* * *

The first few months at the VSA had been tough, but Rosalina was finally settled into Academy life. She no longer received stares as she walked through the buildings, and whispering had reduced to a minimum as news of her proficiency in Vulcan spread. She had no scheduled lessons that day, so settled for going to the Genetics lab to run some tests for her project. There was no one else there, so she set up the equipment on two desks, giving her enough room to make notes next to each as she went. After she had commented on the eerie silences in a call, her father had sent a file of music to her phone. It was mainly the classic rock Tony favoured when he worked, but Pepper had added some Beethoven and Mozart to the list.

Putting her headphones on, she pressed shuffle on her phone. The familiar guitar chords of Halestorm's 'Shoot to Thrill' rang in her ears, and she got to work. She remembered when she was younger her father had shown her the footage of him blowing up various caches of weapons held by terrorists that someone had set to this song. By all accounts, he loved the idea and decided to play music when he went on missions after that, insisting to both Pepper and Director Fury that it helped him concentrate. Tony had confided to her that it added "over 9,000% more badassery" to his excursions.

After half an hour of working, a beep sounded in her ear over the music. Pausing it, she looked up to see a Vulcan woman stood in the doorway. She recognised her from lab, but couldn't remember her name. Taking her headphones off, she straightened up. The two stared at one another for a few moments until the Vulcan spoke.

_"It was not my intention to disturb you. I shall find another room in which to complete my work."_

As she turned to leave, Rosalina found herself calling to her. "No! Oh, um. _My work has not been disturbed. You are welcome to work in this room with me."_

The other woman nodded, walking back into the room and setting up her equipment on the benches next to Rosalina's. Once she had finished, she turned to her.

_"I am T'Pau. Your project is on schedule, you do not need to be here."_

_"I am Rosalina. I wish to finish ahead of schedule, that I may correct any_ _errors in my work before the deadline."_

T'Pau surveyed the work in front of her and seemed confused. _"I believed your assigned project was surveying the effects of Andorian diseases on Tribbles' breeding?"_

_"You are correct. Many of the common diseases are not available, so I am culturing them myself."_

_"The other bench has no equipment from the Academy."_

Rosalina looked to the other bench. _"This work is for a private project. It requires constant supervision for twelve hours. If left at my home, something may go wrong and weeks of work could be wasted. It was more logical to bring it with me."_

Nodding, T'Pau resumed her own work. Rosalina put her headphones back on and pressed play. The work behind her was something she had started a few weeks ago when she got bored. She had found the file with her notes on the serum used to make Steve Rogers into Captain America, wondered whether she could recreate it and started to do so. It seemed to be going quite well so far. She wasn't sure what she'd do with it afterwards, but it was keeping her busy. Not that her course work wasn't, but it helped her relax while still being somewhat productive.

Three hours passed, both women working in silence. Rosalina felt her stomach rumble for the second time, inwardly cursing herself for not bringing any food with her. Sensing a presence next to her, she turned to find T'Pau surprisingly close to her. Removing her headphones, she waited for her to speak.

_"You are hungry. We will go and get some food together, if you are amenable? There is a restaurant five minutes' walk from here. We can eat there."_

Astonished, Rosalina nodded thanks. Instructing JARVIS to keep a close eye on the experiments, she removed her protective lab gear and walked out with T'Pau. This was her first foray into the real life of a Vulcan student. Maybe even the beginnings of a friendship. Internally chastising herself for being overly optimistic, she stepped out into the Vulcan sun with her new acquaintance.

* * *

**As always, your reviews are very welcome. Any Vulcan names used in the context of Academy staff and students have been found online- they don't necessarily mean I have used those characters here. I just needed names. Thank you for reading, and see you next week!**


End file.
